The present invention relates to fluid valves useful in conjunction with kitchen sinks. More particularly, it relates to valves of the foregoing type particularly useful in conjunction with kitchen faucets used with dish or kitchen utensil rinsing sinks and the like.
It is known in conjunction with commercial dish washing to provide a spray head for rinsing utensils prior to them being placed in an automated commercial dishwasher. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,520 there is shown a trigger nozzle 40 which is connected to a flexible conduit 36 which in turn is connected to a hose 32 with the hose being contained in a candy cane configured tube 30. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,923.
It is also known in the art to provide hose guide assemblies. One is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re 25,642 which discloses a pulley 44 for a hose 66 with the pulley housed in a conduit 12. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,962,888 and 5,390,695 retractable hose reel assemblies are disclosed utilizing springs.
The prior art also teaches the use of combined spray and aerator faucets which can be selected by merely rotating the water discharge head. See generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,338, 4,598,866 and 5,383,604.
The prior art does not, however, provide a valve which when in an "inactivated" position affords a low flow pattern, and with subsequent activation provides first a high flow rate and then upon further activation provides a stoppage of flow. This pattern is particularly desirable.